Amun
"تحياتي! آمل أن تكون في خدمة كبيرة." Info *Name: Amun *Age: 26 *Birthday: July 1 *Pokemon: Seviper *Type: Ground *Familiar: Khopesh *Height/Legnth: **Torso: 3 feet **Full Legnth: 39 feet **Typically Holds himself at 6 feet *Sexuality: Straight *Moveset: * **Giga Drain - Gains back 50% of damage. **Lick - 30% ( 14+ ) of Paralysis **Drill Run (from Poison Jab) - 18+ critical rate **Wrap -"Normal attack roll, then causes 1/16 of opponent's max HP for 2-5 turns after, depending on attack roll. 1-7 for 2 turns, 8-14 for 3 turns, 15-17 for 4 turns, 18-20 for 5 turns" **Toxic - Badly Poisons... 1/16 of health.... 2/16 of health next turn.... so on and so forth. **Flamethrower - 10% (18+) of Burn **Dragon Tail - none *Ability: Shed Skin - The Pokémon may heal its own status problems. '' Roll a D3 on a 3 sided die. *Hair Color: Very Dark Brown *Eye Color: Whites - Rusty Red, Iris - Black *Skin Color: Tan *Features and Notes: **Naga Body **yellow and black markings **Sword Tail **Small Golden Fangs **Black Heavy Eyeliner under eyes (this is actually perminant) Personality Amun is a gentleman. Ladies first. He had a kinder heart and enjoyed the company of others. However, this softer heart of his wasn't going to keep him from fighting or at least defending something he treasures. Every man has to exercise his heart, mind, and body,or at least this is what he felt. He also has a knack of exploring, being curious about new experiences. Sadly, he is a bit on the naive side... He doesn't understand most things. He tries, and he is always willing to learn, but it still takes him a bit to understand. Oh... and it takes him a bit to get truly mad with someone. He has to have a higher tolerance, saying his lack of understanding needed patience. History - PreTarpaulin - Amun was a pet. His owner was a high class rich man who collected exotic type of pokemon. Why? Because they interested them. Anyways, he was treasured by his owner. Pampered and kept in the best high-class condition, Amun was loved and was taught to be a 'gentleman'. He had a healthy skin, his body kept in pristine condition. And because he looked so well kept, his owner liked to show up. He would throw parties just to show off his collection of well kept pokemon. However.... that's what got Amun stolen. It was a nice easy going fancy party in the owner's manor when Amun was just making his normal way in the garden. He was put to sleep with a quick Sleep Powder and was shoved into a bag. Shortly after, he came too in a cage in the back of a truck. More confused than anything, he stayed obedient and coiled up to sleep. Maybe he will understand better later? Maybe they were taking him back home? Yes... He must have gotten lost... and these people were taking him home... Just... Not. The truck pulled in to their stop to unload their treasure trove... only to find that he vanished... where? Pulled through his dreams.. into Tarpaulin. Current History First Adventure Normal Shard/Gate (Effects) Poison Shard/Gate (Effects) Electric Shard/Gate (Effects) Adventures/Expeditions Logs First Adventure - : Amun's first adventure was when he led a band of fellow gijinkas on an expedition in the Sandy Fields. They sank in a sand whirlpool of sorts into an under ground passage. After wandering along, they had found adorable Normal Sableye about, in which Amun insisted on having as many as he could ride him as he went. They slowly made their way into a secret enterance of the Library, where they spoke with Baron and Aya. Then, the normal shard was passed to Ryouta. You can read the log here. Interactions/Character Relations *'Rosa (Friend): His first interactions after the adventure were with Rosa. The girl was wary of him but he eventually felt comfortable enough around her. Enough to even coil around her and snooze with her, under the effect of the Normal Shard's drowsiness. They later met up again, in which she discovered his fear of water. However, she promised a picnic with friends... in which he looks forward to. *'Slips (Aquaintance) ': Slips was alone and sad if I do remember. The fellow snake slithered up and he coiled around the boy to help comfort him, trying to soothe the young kid. *'Cassidy (Aquaintance) ': Amun had met this boy in Sunny Abode. They were wary of each other but because of Amun's yearning for companionship/friendship, the naga dared to speak with the other. He found out that Cassidy has a strange way of speaking, and prefered to stay silent. Still, after the unease quickly left them both, Amun got pets from Cassidy (since he was curious about Amun's snake like body) and eventually Cassidy perched himself behind the snakes human body to relax as they basked in the wonderful sun. Gyms #'''Dr. Crane: He had accidently stumbled into the gym, believing it was for excerise or something... But he defeated Dr.Crane, which he had gotten yelled at and freaked. #'Socorro': Then he went and defeated Socorro, feeling even worse. #'Alana': Though then he sat upon the sand of the beach in fear of the water for the third Gym... In which he beat Alana... coiling around her in comfort for a nice snooze. Extra/Other Info *Amun's snake body starts around his hips. *He can't jump. *When eager, overly curious, or very confused, Amun will flick out a slightly forked tongue. *He speaks broken English, speaking more Arabic. (Google Translator...) *When he gives his best hugs, he coils all around you. *If he wasn't a naga, he would be about 6 feet tall. *Yes... he is Egyptian themed. Category:Characters